


Relapse.

by TheRealKags



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Episode Related, First fic for this fandom, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Overdose, Spencer Reid’s Drug Addiction, mediocre at best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKags/pseuds/TheRealKags
Summary: “What if I started taking Dilaudid again?”“You didn’t,” JJ said incredulously.Or so she thought.—AKA i was watching the series for the third time now and this moment in s07e02: Proof seemed like a good prompt.





	Relapse.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it’s my first ever fic for this fandom and idk how good it is but i just had this in my head and needed to do something with it lol

_“What if I started taking Dilaudid again?”_

_“You didn’t,” JJ said incredulously._

_Spencer’s expression changed ever so slightly to one of doubt, then back to normal. “Is that what you think?”_

_JJ felt her stomach flip. “Spence-“_

_He was already walking away._

She should have done something right then and there. She should’ve said something to Hotch or Morgan or someone- but no, she chose to keep her mouth shut. She chose to brush the exchange off as nothing.

That was her first mistake.

Before going home, the team stayed in a hotel in Durant, Oklahoma for the night. They each got their own rooms just down the hall from each other. As JJ was about to turn in for the night, she remembered what Reid had said. How angry he was. It didn’t sit right with her. JJ stood, walking out of her room and running into Morgan in the hallway.

“What’s going on?” Morgan said. “I thought you said you were going to bed.”

“Just want to try and get through to Reid,” Jennifer responded.

Morgan gave her a pat on the shoulder. “Good luck.”

They parted ways and JJ came to Reid’s door. She gave it a gentle knock.

“Spence?” She called. “I need to talk to you, are you in there?”

Getting no response, she tried the doorknob. It turned and the door opened a crack. She pushed it all the way open and looked inside. The room was dimly lit by a single lamp in the corner, but that wasn’t what troubled her.

It was Spencer lying on the bed, passed out, with a syringe in his hand.

“Oh, God,” JJ said, dashing over to him. “Spencer?” She cradled his head in her hand. “Spence?” He didn’t respond. “Help! Morgan! Help!”

The agent ran into the room, stopping in his tracks when he saw the situation.

JJ looked up at him. “He’s not breathing.”

Morgan grabbed him and placed him on the floor, checking his pulse before starting CPR.

“Call for an ambulance,” he instructed. “And tell the others.”

JJ did so and that’s how she found herself here, in the car and on her way to the hospital with Prentiss, Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi.

“Did he do this because of me?” Prentiss pressed. “What exactly did he say?”

“Emily, I can’t do this right now,” JJ snapped. She took a breath. “I’m sorry, I just-“

Her voice broke and she turned to look out the window as Hotch sped down the street.

“It’s not anyone’s fault,” the leader said. “If it is, it’s mine. I don’t want any of you blaming yourselves for this, am I clear?”

The group nodded.

When they arrived at the hospital, they waited. Morgan paced back and forth. Hotch was on the phone with Garcia, who was back in Quantico, trying to console her. Rossi was staring at a magazine, unseeing. Emily sat next to JJ with her hand on the blonde’s shoulder. No one said anything.

A nurse came into the room and they all stood, ready to hear the news.

“He’s groggy, but he’s okay.” They all sighed with relief.

“Do you think this was an intentional overdose?” Morgan asked.

The nurse shrugged. “It’s impossible to tell. I can take you to him, if you’d like.”

They all nodded and she led them down a few halls and into a room. Reid was lying there on a hospital bed with an IV in his arm and his eyes barely open. Hotch walked before everyone up to the side of the bed.

“Reid,” he said. “Why didn’t you tell us you relapsed?”

Spencer blinked. “I’m... I’m sorry.”

Hotch sighed. “We’ll talk about this later. Just rest for now.”

He headed for the door and everyone began to follow. Everyone except for JJ, that is. She stood behind. She knew she was a mess, eyes swollen and cheeks blotchy.

“Spence,” she said. “Did you try and kill yourself?”

He was a bit more awake after that. “What? No, I...” He struggled for words. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“You could have died,” Jennifer whispered, walking over to the bed. “You could’ve killed yourself.”

“I’m sorry,” Reid replied. “I can’t stop, I just can’t stop.”

“I’ll help you.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “I’ll help you. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was at least satisfactory!! (i wrote this while i should have been studying for exams lmao)


End file.
